


A Heated Call Of Duty Match

by anticentristpropaganda



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: AAAAAAHHHHHH, Other, Playing Call of Duty like a Functional Family, bullying ur friend for being straight, except libertarian and ancap are married but its just mentioned, jreg - Freeform, no romantic relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anticentristpropaganda/pseuds/anticentristpropaganda
Summary: They gang plays CoD together lmao
Relationships: none lmao
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	A Heated Call Of Duty Match

It was three in the morning in the centricide house, but that didn't mean everyone was asleep. In fact, everyone was awake. What do you think happens when a drug addict, Call of Duty whore, guy with a political theory fetish and the son of a bitch who is two steps away from shooting up with bitcoin live together? 

Ancom was trying to take some LSD peacefully in the kitchen when qui heard loud gunshots ricocheting from the living room.

"What the fuck are you doing, Nazi???" qui shrieked. 

"Mowing down the SJW's," he smirked. The glare of the TV shone in his eyes, and tongue poking out of his mouth in concentration. As he moved the controller with such an intricacy that made it impossible to beat him at Call of Duty, the cries of the Allies blasted through speakers.

Tankie came tumbling down the stairs. He looked like he was about to complain, but he liked a friendly game.

"Hey Nazi, can we play?" he sleepily inquired. 

"Yeah, grab a controller." he almost shouted over the loud noise of the game. 

Ancap also made himself known. "Oh, count me in! Friendly bet?" he smiled.

"Oh, fuck off Kulak." Tankie frowned. It was impossible to spend time with Ancap without him finding someway to work $100 out of your pocket. Call of Duty was even more high stakes. 

The remaining extremists piled onto the couch and hastily grabbed controllers. You could practically see the excitement in their eyes.

"Since I'm so good, I'll give you guys an actual chance at beating me and let you all team up on me." he laughed. 

"Cocky statist," smirked Ancap. 

The extremists battled one another, moving with skill. Nazi struck Ancom first.

"Take that, queer!" yelled Nazi in excitement.

"Shut up, fucking breeder!" yelled Ancom. 

"Yeah Nazi, you looked at a boob recently? Fuckin hettie." Tankie backed up Ancom.

"My marriage to Libertarian does make me more profitable!" smiled Ancap. Bullying Nazi about being straight was a favorite pastime of the extremists.

It was down to Tankie and Nazi. Their eyes didn't break their intense connection with the screen. They were having a shootout, both from behind the remains of houses.

Tankie finally hit Nazi. He won.

"Take that, Nazi!" Tankie shrieked. Ancom and Ancap danced around to rejoice in finally beating him.

"I'll get you fuckers next time." he sighed.


End file.
